


Water Under the Bridge

by KittyKax



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Past Abortion, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Discussions, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKax/pseuds/KittyKax
Summary: Chloe never liked the tell people the exact reason why she and Nathan Drake had ended their fiery relationship, but with the birth of his first child she can't help but think back to the time when he had broken her heart.





	Water Under the Bridge

‘It’s probably nothing’ Chloe thought when she bought the test. This wasn’t the first time she had been late, her on-and-off occupation did a good job at keeping her blood pressure high after all. She hadn’t been feeling any symptoms, only a little, which she blamed on the questionable take out food she had the other night. They had used protection, well, _mostly_ used protection. There were the occasional nights where the passion got the best of them, but what were the odds, right? There was no way this could happen to her.

But when Chloe checked her watch at the two minute mark, she picked the plastic stick off the bathroom counter and to her horror, a dark pink cross appeared in the window.

“Fuck.”

* * *

 

It was only fifteen minutes after she had called that Chloe heard a heavy knock on the front door. She took a deep breath as she crossed the room and unlocked her deadbolt to Nathan Drake, standing cross armed against the doorframe on the other side.

“Hey,” he said casually, she looked around and immediately grabbed him by the forearm, dragging him into the apartment,

“Well, so much for foreplay.” he joked as she locked the door behind them, “is that why you wanted me to get here so quickly?”

Chloe turned around and walked back to him fidgeting her hands, trying to think about the best course of action to take in this situation. Eventually she decided to just get it out.

“I’m pregnant.”

In all her time spent working with on various suicide missions with Nathan Drake she had never seen the color drain from his face so quickly. 

“Are you sure?”

“I took a test, look, clear as day.”

“Maybe you took the test wrong?”

“You think I don’t know how to pee on a bloody stick!?” She turned and plopped down on her full-sized bed in the middle of the room. Nate joined her a second later, sitting next to her with a hand over his face.

“...Shit, should we get married?”

Chloe shot back up and just looked at him with her mouth open, “Wow…”

“Wait, I didn’t-”

“Oh no Nate I can see it now,” she said in a sarcastic tone,”‘so how did he propose?’ well I got knocked up and he said ‘shit, should we get married’!”

“What do you want me to say, Chloe!?”

“How about something less retarded!”

“Damn…” He breathed as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Listen,” she began in a more calm voice, “I found a clinic in town...I could get it done as early as Monday.”

“Oh…”

“What do you mean ‘oh’?”

He tried to regain composure, “Nothing, just didn’t think you’d make a decision so quickly.”

“We don’t have real jobs, I live in a crappy studio and you sleep on your mentor’s couch. You got any better ideas?”

“Why did you even tell me then?”

She shrugged, “I thought you had the right to know.” They sat quiet for awhile, the only noise coming from the traffic outside the window, and the sound of the bed creaking as they awkwardly shifted in place every few moments.

“...Do you even like kids?” Chloe finally spoke to break the silence.

“I grew up in a crowded orphanage where acting like an asshole was praised so no, not really.”

Chloe chuckled.

“What about you?”

“I have a cousin with a three year old...who urinates all over the place and whose mum thinks screaming at the top of his lungs is cute.”

Nate chuckled.

“Plus you should see how much this child wrecked havoc on the poor woman’s body. I saw her in a bikini once, and it was a horror show.”

They both chuckled.

“I think the last thing this world needs is our DNA running around.”

“Oh God can you imagine? We’d be releasing an absolute monster!”

They were both laughing out loud now, only stopping when they remembered the situation they were in.

He grew stiff, “Well, we won’t have to worry about that anyway, right?”

She nodded.

Nate looked at his phone, “Listen, Sully actually wanted me to meet him, do you need anything?”

“I’ll be fine, go ahead.”

Nate got up off the bed, pocketing his phone as he stood. He then turned to Chloe and gave her a light kiss on the lips, holding it for a few seconds longer than usual. “I’ll call you later.” he said as he opened the door.

“Sure.”

* * *

 

Later that night Chloe had just settled into bed when she heard her cell phone buzzing on her nightstand. She had problems with insomnia as it is so the sudden late night interruption annoyed her immediately. She would have just spitefully hung up but she recognized the caller ID.

“Nate?” Chloe asked when she answered.

“Hey.” came his voice from the other side.

“What do you want?”

“I wanted to see how you were doing...you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine, now let me go to sleep-”

“Wait!” Chloe was about to hit “end” when she heard the alertness of his voice.

“What?”

“So...you’re really going to go through with it?”

“I’m guessing you mean with the abortion?” It was the first time she had said it out loud.

“...Yeah.”

Chloe sighed, “What other choice do we have, Nate? We already went over this.”

“Maybe we do though.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m saying...we could have the baby.”

Chloe sat up in bed, “Nate have you been drinking?”

“No.”

“Okay what kind of drugs?”

“Chloe stop.” He sounded serious, “What if we make it work?”

“What are you getting at?”

“I could get a job, we could find a bigger place…”

“You’re not joking.”

“Sully’s been saying I should start settling down, and...I love you, Chloe.”

She was speechless, that was the first time he had ever said that to her.

“This could be the first step in us moving forward, it might be rough but, I want to try….will you say something?”

“...I love you too.”

“I was hoping you would.”

* * *

 

For a couple days after Chloe was getting a call from Nate every hour, checking up on her and asking if he could bring her anything. Then it turned into one call a day, then two days would go by, then three. After a week had passed and she couldn’t get a hold of him, she decided to do some investigating for herself.

“Nate left a couple days ago. Something about a big find off the coast of Panama.” Sully told her when he answered the door, “Actually, he told me to give you this.” the older man left the doorway for a moment and came back with a sealed envelope, the name ‘Chloe’ scribbled on the front. She took the letter from him and opened it right there, the didn’t have to, she knew what it was, but there was a small glimmer of hope it would be something else.

_I’m sorry  
I_ _can’t._

That’s all it said. He didn’t even have the balls to say it to her face.

Sully was still standing there, “Listen, do you want to come in? Have a drink or something?”

“No” She said quickly, “No I’m fine...thank you, Victor.”

He gave her a pained expression as he closed the door and she made her way back to the street. She wasn’t sure if it was the letter or the morning sickness but she definitely felt like she was going to throw up. She crumpled the letter in her fist, angrily throwing it to the ground, to hell with litter. She then took out her cell phone, dialing in the number she somehow memorized from prior.

“Hello, I’d like to schedule an appointment...”

* * *

 

Chloe hadn’t thought about that story in a long time. She had hoped that eventually she would completely repress it from her memory and she'd never have to live through it again. Since she arrived in New Orleans however, she couldn't help but be reminded. While it was still fresh she was pissed about it, and even pathetically cried some nights, but over the course of ten years she’s managed to gain some kind of peace with it. And now that she was sitting in Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher’s living room, looking down at their newborn daughter Cassie in her small rocker, she was feeling complete equilibrium.

“Hey,” Chloe looked up when she heard the new father enter the room.

“How’s Sunshine?” she asked, using her favorite pet name for his wife.

“A meteor could fall from the sky and she’d probably sleep through it.” He smiled as he sat down next to Chloe on the sofa. Cassie then began to squirm in her seat, making small noises of discomfort. “Hey, hey.” He said softly as he gently picked up his daughter, “We gotta let mommy get some rest, okay?”

Chloe watched as Nate slowly rocked the baby in his arms. Nobody would say it because it's fun to watch Nate whine but Cassie looked a lot like him. Her hair was a deep brown, her eyes were sunken, and the way she crinkled her nose was exactly the same. The way he looked at her you’d think he had just discovered the most precious artifact in the world.

“For someone who hates kids you’re awfully glowing.”

“Cassie’s the exception.” He said automatically, but his demeanor changed slightly, “Listen, Chloe.”

“hm?.”

“I was just wondering...do you ever think about, what our lives would have been like, had we done this?”

Chloe didn’t seem fazed, “Nah.”

“Really? You never think…”

“I know I made the right decision, Nate. And, as shitty as it was at the time, you kind of made the right decision too. Let’s be honest, we were both young and stupid. It would have never worked out. We would have just resented each other resulting in endless arguments and it would have only been a matter of time before one of us walked out anyway."

“Chloe I’m sorry-”

“It was over a decade ago.” She said with a hand wave, “water under the bridge at this point.”

“Still I should have been there. I freaked and I just bailed on you.”

“Nate,” Chloe put her hand on his arm, “It’s okay, really, it’s fine... _I’m_ fine”

It was subtle but she could see a look of relief escape from his posture, he gestured towards her. “Want to hold her?”

“Sure, why not?” She smiled and carefully took the bundle from her father, careful not to wake her up in the process. “Hey there darling, aren’t you beautiful, just like your mummy.”

“She looks like me too.” Nate chimed in.

“Really? I don’t see it” Chloe replied mockingly.

“Come on look at her hair, it’s dark like mine.”

“Baby fuzz, it’ll grow out eventually.” They both laughed, quietly as to not disturb the baby, and basked in this small moment, that felt a bit like a ‘what could have been’ scenario.

Suddenly Nate got stiff again, “Listen, Chloe, there’s something Elena and I wanted to ask you.”

She looked up from Cassie. “What is it? I'm not going out with Sam, nope, I am done sleeping with Drakes."

“It's not that, but noted, See, we would like you to be Cassie’s godmother.”

“Really?”

“Can’t think of anyone better.”

“Well I would be honored.” she said proudly, looking back at Cassie who was waking up, her piercing blue eyes looking directly at hers, she gave a warm smile, “Godmother...that’ll do just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got this inspiration in my head a while back, and when you get an inspiration I say you gotta ride with it! Of course Chloe is Cassie's godmother, no doubt about that. But I thought this might be an interesting thought, especially since we'll never know exactly what went down. Of course we all don't like to think Nate's that big of an asshole...but remember this was the man that thought he could travel around the world without thinking it'd be a good idea to let his wife know sooo...(plus I think we all remember "Drake's Fortune" Drake was a biiit of a douche...)


End file.
